


Until Time Is Done

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Until Time Is Done

Alone in bleak December’s quiet death

I lie dormant beneath a sea of night

I feel the raging of each shattered breath

And dread awakening to morning’s light

I take my solace in the lonely moon

That finds me weeping

In this empty place

That witnessed love so young

And gone so soon

That shines years hence

Upon her lovely face

Oh, lost am I between the earth and sky

Between the past and future yet to come

Between the grave where I will one day lie

And her promised life so fiercely won

To keep a vow I made at our goodbye

I will wait for her until time is done


End file.
